


I Say You Kill Your Heroes ('cause everybody will die)

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, It Gets Worse, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Theories, Wally Gets His Speed, Yaaayyyyyy, but wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: Wally is sick of being helpless.He can help!But Barry and Jesse and Joe won't let him help.He'll show them.He'll show them all.[Title from "Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION]





	1. Just Another Attempt To Make The Voices Stop (gangsters don't cry)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here go my horrid Flash theories again!
> 
> Yayyyyy. :/
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> [Chapter title from "Heavydirtysoul" by twenty one pilots]

Wally was having dreams again.

 

They were of him, in a yellow, red, black, and white suit, much resembling Barry’s and Jesse’s, and running.

 

Not normal running, but _running_. He was just as fast as Barry and Jesse, maybe faster.

 

He thought them to be normal dreams, just his mind taunting him of the one thing he could never had- until he heard how Frankie had been having dreams before Magenta took over her.

 

Until Dr. Alchemy had given Magenta her powers.

 

Was that what was going to happen to him?

 

No, Wally wouldn't be a villain! He wanted help, that's why he wanted these powers! Magenta had a grudge, and that's why she took over Frankie. Wally didn't have a grudge against anybody!

 

He was having a particularly bad dream.

 

It was him and Barry (their Barry), fighting against the Rival. Wally was being stupid, as usual, and didn't follow Barry's strategy.

 

Suddenly, there was a pipe through his side, and the Rival was grinning maniacally at him.

 

Wally woke with a scream.

 

 _"Wally West...."_   A voice hissed. 

 

"Who...Who are you?" Wally asked.

 

" _You know who I am, Wally._ "

 

Wally swallowed.

 

" _I can make your dreams a reality, Wally_ ," The voice continued, a horrid screeching sound echoing through Wally's room.

 

On the window, the word "Alchemy" was being etched onto the window. 

 

" _I can help you, Wally_."

 

Wally looked around his room. He heard his dad calling him as he climbed the stairs, and swallowed.

 

"What do I have to do?"


	2. We Run, Run Away From The Boys In The Blue (with guns hidden under our petticoats)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> [Chapter Title from "Chocolate" by The 1975]

Joe West had a mildly normal life.

 

Despite his almost-son having superspeed, and also dating his biological daughter, and his life being filled with metahuman cases.

 

Again, it was _mildly_ normal.

 

He was sitting in his living room when he heard Wally scream.

 

Joe started walking up the stairs, only to hear a inhuman screeching come from Wally’s room.

 

“Wally?!” Joe shouted. “Wally, are you okay?!”

 

No response.

 

Joe starting walking faster.

 

When he finally reached Wally’s room, he threw open the door and flicked on the lights.

 

Wally was gone, and the window had the word “Alchemy” on it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, he was at the precinct when Captain Singh called him in.

 

“Hey, Joe. We need witnesses to Wally’s kidnapping, and you were the only one home…”

 

Joe nodded. “I understand. I’m being interrogated in my own workplace.”

 

Singh smiled crookedly. “Exactly. So, what happened Joe?”

 

“I was downstairs, having a beer when I heard Wally scream. I started walking up the stairs, thinking that he might’ve had a nightmare. Then, I heard these screeching sounds, and when I got to his room, Wally was gone, and “Alchemy” was etched onto the window,” Joe sighed. “I really don’t know. A kidnapper, maybe? I just hope Wally’s okay…”

 

“Captain, Detective!” An officer burst through the door. “We have reports of another husk!”

 

Joe sighed. “Another? I thought those were over!”

 

Singh nodded to the officer. “Thank, you Jones.”

 

The officer nodded, and walked back out to help.

 

“Looks like you’re needed, Detective West,” Singh said, smiling his crooked smile.

 

Joe nodded, and went to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after the whole “husk” debacle, Joe was sitting at his desk, about to wrap up for the day.

 

Then he heard Barry rushing down the stairs, evidently running into people. “Sorry, ‘scuse me, sorry!”

 

Joe loved the kid, but Bar was clumsy as hell without his speed.

 

“Joe! Joe, thank god you’re here,” Barry panted. “Jillian found something about the husk that you _need_ to see!”

 

“Can I look at it tomorrow, Bar?” Joe sighed. “I’m just about to head home.”  


“No, Joe, seriously, you _need_ to see it,” Barry sighed. “Jillian made my go get you so he could tell us together. Jillian!”

 

Joe raised an eyebrow, but relented with a sigh. “Fine. But if it’s not important, I’m blaming you _and_ Jillian.”

 

Barry grinned. “Okay. C’mon!”

 

Barry jogged up the stairs, and Joe followed.

 

Bar may be clumsy, but he sure makes up for it in enthusiasm.

 

They finally made their way to the CSI lab, when Jillian was frowning at a microscope and the computer. He looked up when they entered.

 

“Oh, good, you got Joe,” Jillian sighed. “I was searching through our database, looking for the match to this husk, and I found a match.”

 

Jillian paused.

 

“Who is it, Jillian?” Joe asked.

 

Jillian bit his lip nervously. “Well, his name is… uh…”

 

“Spit it out, Jillian,” Joe sighed.

 

“His name is Wallace West,”  Jillian sighed. “His alive familial relations are: Joseph West and Iris West.

 

  
“Whoever took Wally has been making these husks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos! They're always appreciated!


End file.
